


Curious Attraction

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dating, F/F, First Dates, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facts of Life oneshots, "The Bet", "The Date", and "The Kiss" in a collection.</p><p>The Bet: "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Jo snapped. She quickly reached out and grabbed Blair's wrist, her wallet was grasped tightly. "I mean prove it. We'll make it a bet. When I win, you stop moaning and groaning about me staying in here." She shrugged and took a seat at the desk. </p><p>The Date: Sequel to The Bet. Blair blinked and took in a deep breath before answering. "I want a date." Jo snorted. "With your track record, that will be easy." "No." Blair shook her head. She started to wring the wash cloth in her hands and ignored the water that dripped to the floor. "With you."</p><p>The Kiss: Sequel to "The Bet" and "The Date". "Blair, we should talk about this," Jo pressed. "That's new; Jo Polniaczek wanting to talk things out," Blair commented. Jo inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and pressing her hands against her forehead, willing herself not to lash out like she desperately wanted to. ONESHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Jo snapped. She quickly reached out and grabbed Blair's wrist, her wallet was grasped tightly. "I mean prove it. We'll make it a bet. When I win, you stop moaning and groaning about me staying in here." She shrugged and took a seat at the desk. ONESHOT!

"Jo," Blair shouted. She groaned as she practically tripped over the sports bag in the middle of the room. Small rolls of tape spilled out and rolled into different sections of the room. "I can't take it anymore."

"Calm down," Jo snapped. She exited Blair's bathroom and tossed her towel onto the bed. "Your stick handling has gotten better.

"Not that," Blair waved her arms around the room. "This. Your stuff. You, in my room."

Jo looked over at Blair with surprise. "Why does every one of our arguments have to come back to this?"

"Because this shouldn't be an issue." Blair muttered through gritted teeth. "I got a single room for a reason. After spending all of those years at Eastland with you three I needed time to myself."

Jo took in a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I don't have a place to stay, Blair," she said quietly. "What do you expect me to do? Go back and live with Mrs. G? Or have you forgotten that she moved?"

"I'm sure she can make room for you." Blair shrugged.

"You know I want a college experience Blair and you know I won't get that with Tootie being nosey and Natalie constantly asking question about my college experience."

"Well could you at least tidy up a bit." Blair picked up one of the few rolls of tape and tossed it back into Jo's sports bag. "You probably have never cleaned a day in your life."

"What do you think I did in the cafeteria at Eastland for three years?" Jo demanded. Blair glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest. She then pointed to every item in her room that was out of place. With a sigh of frustration she lifted the damp towel off of her bed and pointed to the water stain.

"I'll do it after the game today," Jo promised.

"That's all you ever think about," Blair snapped. "Hockey, hockey, hockey."

"Blair, until you know what you're talking about, be quiet." Jo quickly flashed a brightly smile. "In that case I probably won't have to listen to you for another….well forever"

Blair pouted and stomped her foot. "I know about hockey. I know how to skate," she insisted.

"You can't even skate from one end to the other let alone score a goal." Jo challenged.

"I can too," Blair all but whined.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Jo snapped. She quickly reached out and grabbed Blair's wrist, her wallet was grasped tightly. "I mean prove it. We'll make it a bet."

"I'm listening." Blair slipped her wallet back into her pocket.

"When I win," she ignored Blair rolling her eyes, "you stop moaning and groaning about me staying in here." She shrugged and took a seat at the desk. While clasping her hands behind her head, Jo sent a smug smile in Blair's direction.

"What about if I win?" Blair questioned.

Jo rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Blair suddenly became tense.

Jo watched with curiosity as her brown eyes slowly darkened a bit. She then began to make herself busy by double checking her bag for everything item she would need. After counting the number of spare blades, hockey tape, and bandages she tossed her bag over her shoulder and turned, expecting a respond. Jo raised an eyebrow and remained silent as she watched Blair quickly shift her gaze and a light flush rose to her cheeks.

"I'll have to think about it," Blair muttered.

"Well think about it on the way to the rink." Jo instructed. She then moved out of the way and motioned for Blair to walk in front of her. "I got it, you go," she said as Blair reached out to grab one of the two hockey sticks by the floor.

Jo shrugged as Blair turned and flashed her a giant smile.

\---

"I have to admit, you were amazing out there Blair," Jo commented as the two entered Blair's dorm room. She dumped her bag and hockey stick by the closet before seating herself at Bair's desk. She then began to peel her shoes and socks off.

Blair remained silent as she walked over to her vanity mirror that hung on her armoire door. She gazed at her reflection: her cheeks were bright red, she had bags underneath her eyes, she had a small bump on the side of her head, a slight bruise on her neck, and a soft smile. Despite how tired she looked, her eyes shined with happiness.

"And you actually scored and helped us win," Jo continued excitedly. Even a small knot in her shoe laces couldn't bring her mood down. She dug her fingers into the small knot and began to tug. "I can't wait to rub it in Boots' face."

"It was kind of fun." Blair nodded. She reached into her shower caddy and pulled out a damp wash cloth. After making sure there wasn't any excess water she began to scrub the dirt away from her face.

"Okay," Jo grunted. "Go ahead."

Blair frowned. "Go ahead and what?"

"You won the bet remember?" she answered. "I don't know how, but you did," she snickered. "So whatever it is you want you get."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Whatever I want?"

"Exactly."

"No matter how crazy it is?"

"Them's the rules," Jo growled. She pulled her hand back and began to shake it furiously in the air to ease the pain from the rope burn she just received from her shoe laces. "Now hurry up, I need to hop in the shower before hallway patrol comes around," she instructed.

Blair blinked and took in a deep breath before answering. "I want a date."

Jo snorted. "With your track record, that will be easy."

"No." Blair shook her head. She started to wring the wash cloth in her hands and ignored the water that dripped to the floor. "With you."

Jo quickly stopped what she was doing and turned to face Blair. They locked eyes in the mirror briefly before Blair shifted her gaze. Before she could utter a word, Blair quickly jumped in and said, "You have to do it." Her voice came out sounding a bit shrill. "You lost the bet."

"But-" Jo sputtered.

"Isn't that what the Young Dodo's taught you?" Blair cocked her head to the side and gazed at Jo through the mirror. She tossed the wash cloth back into the shower caddy as Jo turned her attention back to her shoes. "To always honor a commitment?" she cleared her throat.

Jo muttered under her breath as Blair prepared herself for an onslaught of cussing and yelling. Out of all the things that she makes fun of, Jo's old gang is one thing she just can't let pass by without a word. "It's the Young Diablos," Jo corrected her. "They taught me to always have someone's back and never go against your word."

"Then there you go." Blair grabbed her brush off of a hook next to her mirror and began to slowly run it through her hair. Silence fell in the room. With each passing second Blair felt her pulse start to quicken. She heard Jo tugging hard at her shoe laces.

"I just don't get," Jo's voice cracked a bit.

"You know what?" Blair placed the brush back on the hook. She flipped her hair twice before turning back around and facing Jo. While concentrating on the brunette's nose she forced a smile before continuing. "Let's just forget it. I get the honor of being able to say I actually played a sport, and scored a basket."

Jo bit her lip to stop herself from correcting Blair. She was finally able to slip one of her shoes off. Without a care in the world she tossed it over her shoulder where it took residence with Blair's textbooks.

She ignored the glare that Blair was aiming to the side of her head. She pulled off her other shoe and got up to go and grab the other from the pile of books but stopped when she was nose to nose with Blair.

Blair remained silent and grabbed a hold of Jo's hand. She then slapped the shoe into her open palm; however, the entire time she didn't take her eyes away from the brunette. She gave a small half-smile.

As Blair took a step to the left, Jo dropped her shoe and grasped the blonde's wrist tightly. Without looking at her, Jo answered: "No, I'm a woman of my word. That's the Bronx in me. I never go back on a bet." She then slowly turned her head. A ghost of a smile was tugging on her lips.

"You want a date? Okay, you got a date. Is tomorrow night good for you?"

Jo watched as confusion, worry, suspicion, and apprehension flashed across Blair's brown eyes. After a minute or so a smile started to form on the blonde until she was practically beaming. "Tomorrow night's perfect."


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to The Bet. Blair blinked and took in a deep breath before answering. "I want a date." Jo snorted. "With your track record, that will be easy." "No." Blair shook her head. She started to wring the wash cloth in her hands and ignored the water that dripped to the floor. "With you." ONESHOT!

Jo whistled as she walked down the hallway towards Blair's room. She nodded to a few of the other dorm residents before walking into Blair's room. "Hey Blair," she

"Hey, Jo" Blair called out. She was seated on her bed browsing through an art history text book. Many of the paragraphs where highlighted in neon pink and tiny scribbles were written in the margin. "How was class?"

"Cancelled!" Jo exclaimed happily. She tossed her bag onto the floor as her smile slowly slipped from her face. "Now I get the rest of the night to try and find a job. What fun," she said sarcastically.

"Sounds great," Blair mumbled.

"So, where do you want to go?" Jo questioned. She grabbed a hold of the back of a chair before moving it over to the side of Blair's bed. She turned it around and took a seat with the back pressed against her chest.

"For what?"

"For dinner," Jo answered slowly.

Blair lifted her head and looked over a Jo. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about? We always go to the cafeteria."

Jo sighed hard. "I'm talking about this bet I need to uphold my end on." She cleared her throat and rocked back in the chair. "Don't tell me you're already forgotten. You couldn't stop bragging that you won a bet against me at dinner last night."

Blair continued to look over at Jo before closing her textbook with a snap. "Normally the guy, or in your case," she trailed off when she noticed Jo glaring at her. "…already has plans," she finished.

"Or maybe I'm asking to make sure you don't complain all night at the place I'd like to go to," Jo shot back. "Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go." She got up and moved the chair back to its original spot. When she turned around she noticed Blair looking at her with a shocked expression. "What?"

"It takes me hours to get ready for a date," Blair said. She flipped her hair twice before lifting her nose a bit higher in the air. "Why do you think I'm almost late to class every day?"

"Well then change it to thirty minutes so we can go," Jo instructed.

"Do you always call the shots on your dates?" she questioned.

"Only when I'm dealing with idiots." Jo grabbed Blair's bath towel off of the back of the dorm door before tossing it over to her. "Hurry up!"

\---

"So where are we going?" Blair asked as she lifted the motorcycle helmet off of her head. She slipped off the red bandanna that held back her blond hair before giving it to Jo who tied it to the handlebar.

"It's a surprise," Jo answered before helping Blair climb off the back of her bike. "Although what really was a surprise was that you actually got on the back of my motorcycle."

"I had new pants I wanted to show off." Blair did a quick spin. She was wearing dark wash jeans that were tucked into a pair of black leather boots. She was dressed in a white jacket over a light pink blouse.

"Come on." Jo grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. After a few seconds, she let go and directed Blair in front of her with a hand on the small of her back. "This is it!" she announced.

Blair titled her head and looked up at the neon flashing lights. "You brought me to a bar?" she questioned.

"It's not a bar, it's a dive," Jo corrected her and motioned for her to walk inside.

"What's the difference?" she mumbled. "How did you find out about this place? It looks easy to miss?"

"That's the point." Jo raised her voice over the loud music that was playing. "You have to be in the know. One of my past dates brought me here. I come just hang out. I thought it'd be good for tonight."

"But it's really," Blair looked around the room slowly. Many people were seated at the bar yelling at a few of the television screens. Many were lounging around in the booth seats and at tables enjoying their food. "….dusty and smokey," she coughed as two women walked past her with lit cigarettes n their hands.

"Two, please," Jo said to the hostess.

"Hey Polniaczek, short time no see," the hostess greeted her. "It's going to be a bit of a wait. Not too long though." She handed Jo a restaurant pager.

"That's fine." Jo nodded while slipping the pager into her back pocket. "Pool's open. Let's play." She turned towards Blair with a smile.

"Sure," she answered slowly. "Right after I wipe down the stick."

Jo blinked. "Just grab it, Blair."

"But other people have touched it."

Jo shook her head. She grabbed the stick Blair was reaching for, wrapped the bottom of her shirt around it, and started to buff the stick. "Here." She handed the stick back. "You can break."

Blair nodded once as Jo set up the balls in the triangle on the set mark before backing up. She placed her stick on the ground and leaned against it s she waited for Blair to take her shot. "Other end, Blair," she called out.

Blair smiled sheepishly as she flipped her stick around. The tip of her tongue stuck out from the corner of her mouth as she lined up her stick. After a moment of hesitation, she jerked forward and hit the cue ball.

Without blinking, Jo raised her hand and caught the cue ball before it hit her in the nose. She placed it back onto the table and rolled it over to Blair. "You've never played before have you?"

"Not much," Blair admitted. "My dad and uncle's have all tried to teach me. I'm horrible, and I always chipped my nails."

"Think of it as you play for fun." Jo watched as Blair lined the ball up. "Kind of like how you tease guys with dates," she added.

"Only the ones that don't interest me." Blair stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth again before striking the cue ball. She was able to knock three balls around on the felt.

"So what about me?" Jo questioned as she moved to line up with the cue ball. She struck it and pocketed the yellow one, orange five, and striped 10 balls. "I'm solids."

"Well I asked you, didn't I?" Blair questioned.

Jo jerked forward and missed striking the cue ball by a couple of inches. She quickly straightened up and frowned. "Is that supposing to me something?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." Blair shrugged. Jo shook her head before leaning down to line up her shot. She gave a small shout when she felt a hand on her back pocket. Jo struck the cue ball and flinched when it landed on the ground before turning around to see Blair standing close behind her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Our table is ready," Blair held up the restaurant pager as a waitress walked by and said "Your table is ready."

"We haven't really started yet," Jo said before turning to retrieve the cue ball. "Give it to the next people in line. We can wait."

"But I'm hungry," Blair whined.

Jo huffed before turning around and scanning the room. Her eyes stopped on a college-aged man with a buzz cut. "Hey Michael, bring us some dessert? Chocolate Mousse and a Marshmallow Supreme," she called out.

"Dessert before dinner?" Blair wrinkled her nose.

"You said you were hungry, and chocolate mousse is your favorite." Jo pointed out.

"Yeah, from a restaurant."

"Just trust me." Jo reached out and placed the cue ball into Blair's open hand with a loud smack. "Now, it's your turn."

"Move along girlies, we want to play," a rough voice called out. Jo turned and eyed a biker couple walking up to them.

"Well, we were here first," Jo snapped.

"Yeah, and she almost caused utter destruction to your face," the guy with a snake tattoo on the side of his face pointed out.

"Which would be an improvement," Blair said.

"Back off, alright? We want to finish the game," Jo seethed.

"I don't care what you want," the girl took a step forward and pushed Jo on her shoulders. Jo glared and threw her pool stick onto the table.

"Here's your food," Michael called out as he brought a tray filled with their dessert orders. He paused when he noticed the group glaring at each other. Blair motioned for him to come to her side of the table before pulling their desserts off the tray. She then handed him twenty-five dollars.

"Jo, its fine," Blair insisted. She reached out and tugged on hr arm. "We can play another time."

"That's not the point," Jo said without turning to look at her.

"Why don't you listen to your girlfriend?" the guy with the snake tattoo suggested.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jo spat. "Or my friend. She's more like an annoying acquaintance," she finished.

"Jo," Blair hissed.

"Your table is up," a passing waitress pointed to the restaurant pager on the table.

"It's fine," Blair said, once again tugging on Jo's arm. "Let's just take the dessert and go."

"But-"

"I'd rather not have your face destroyed. Besides, there are three of them and one of you and it's not like I could help," she added.

Jo sent one more glare to the biker couple before turning and grabbing the dessert from Blair's hands. "Fine, let's go."

\---

"So dives, pool, chocolate mousse, and an almost gang fight. You sure know how to have a good time," Blair chuckled.

"Only on special occasions," Jo laughed.

"Too bad it was cut short, but it works out. I have a study date tonight, anyway," she answered while happily scooping up the last of her dessert.

"So, tell me truth," Jo popped a marshmallow into her mouth before throwing away the plastic in a nearby trashcan. "Why did you want a date with me?"

"Shhhh," Blair hissed. Jo rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Blair passed along her empty ice cream cup so that it could be discarded.

"What I'm too poor to be dated?" she joked.

"Ummm," Blair bit her bottom lip.

"I was joking." Jo said slowly.

"It's not that."

Jo's eyebrows scrunched together as she waited for an answer. Blair took a deep breath before turning towards the brunette with a soft smile. "I…just wanted…to see how you were on a date," she finally answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at you." Blair nodded in Jo's direction. "Grease under your fingernails, jeans, a plaid shirt, and your mousy looking ponytail. You told me three years ago that you were able to get anyone's attention, so I wanted to test it out. "

Jo crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "I actually clean up very nicely. I just knew that going out with you I didn't have to worry about it." She cocked her head to the side and nailed Blair with a sneer. "You're not worth my time."

"Gee, thanks." Blair rolled her eyes. Jo paused. She could sense the slight hints of sadness in what she had just said. Before she could respond, Jo had looked out the hall window and noticed the lamps were starting to turn on.

Blair unlocked the dorm door and tossed the keys onto the dresser next to the door. She placed her purse onto her chair before taking a seat on her bed. "What time is it?" Jo demanded.

"You can't wait for this date to end?" Blair questioned as she started to pull off her shoes. "Your keys are on the dresser."

"No, I need to move my bike before I get ticketed," Jo said while looking out the window again.

Blair checked her watch with a sigh. "It's almost 10 pm Hurry up, the dorm monitor will be coming by soon."

"Leave the window open for me, then." Jo said before rushing away.

"Fine." Blair slipped off her shoes and placed them next to her bed. She examined her pedicure with disdain. Normally, the bright pink color would cheer her up, but this time it seemed dull underneath the dorm lights.

A sharp knock sounded on the door.

Blair huffed before shuffling over to the door. She pulled it open and raised an eyebrow when she saw Jo standing there with an arm behind her back. "What?" Blair asked.

"I forgot something," Jo answered.

Blair looked down at the dresser before rolling her eyes. "Your keys? Which I told you about?" she picked them up and dangled them in Jo's face before placing them into the front pocket of Jo's shirt.

"No." Jo shook her head. She moved her arm from behind her back and handed Blair a red rose bud. She then placed her left arm on the door frame before reaching out and cupping Blair's chin with her right hand. She titled the blonde's head up a tad before leaning down.

"Jo," Blair whispered. Jo paused. She bit her lip and looked into Blair's brown eyes. A look of confusion hid behind the tiny flecks of gold. Jo pressed her forehead to Blair's before giving her a light kiss.

Blair's eyebrows rose as Jo pulled away. She quickly reached up and touched her lips with her finger tips before

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do at the end of a date?

"You kiss on the first date?" Blair asked. "How uncouth."

"You wanted to know what a date with me is like. Now you know." Jo shrugged. "Remember, keep the window open. I may not be able to sneak back in through the front door." She pulled the motorcycle keys out of her pocket before heading back down the hallway.

Blair slowly closed the door and locked it. She sniffed at the rose bud before smiling brightly and placing it onto the dresser.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blair, we should talk about this," Jo pressed. "That's new; Jo Polniaczek wanting to talk things out," Blair commented. Jo inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and pressing her hands against her forehead, willing herself not to lash out like she desperately wanted to. ONESHOT!

Jo Polniaczek new the only way to get Blair Warner to pay attention to her was to start an argument. What better way to do that, than to mess with her things? Jo had made sure to make Blair's room as inhabitable as possible. Her clothing would hang off every doorknob and protruding corner. The floor became her new mechanical work space, and her sleeping bag took up the rest of the remaining space on the floor.

Of course, she was grateful that Blair was being a great friend by sneaking her into the room every night. Jo would never speak those words out loud, but she made sure to show her appreciation by occasionally buying Blair's lunch or dinner in the cafeteria or do her laundry for her if she was already heading down to do her own load. Jo, though, made damn sure that Blair never took advantage of it.

On the other hand, she was entitled to become the spoiled princess Jo expected her to be. Blair, though, surprised her and seemed to put up with everything. Even if it meant stubbing her toes on Jo's tool box, having to move a massive stack of plaid shirts to open her closet door, and moving a sleeping bag and laundry bag out of her way to reach her clothes. Blair, put up with it like a trooper, simply because Jo kept her word.

Everyday she'd leave to go to class and then pound the pavements to try and find a job so that she can save money to get her own place. While it would be hard to have a place of her own with minimum wage, Jo suspected she would need three or four jobs to make ends meet, she kept pushing after every rejection or no response.

Lately, or rather after their date, Blair has slowly begun to change and wouldn't really address Jo anymore. She knew the girl still inhabited her space, but it was as if she were like the rest of her furniture, she just happened to be there and would be used when needed. Jo wouldn't be the first to vocally confirm that they were friends, but she was beginning to seethe with rage.

Blair sighed hard as she entered her dorm room. She stopped past the threshold when she noticed Jo sitting at her desk, a large oily car part perched on the table top. "What did you do?" she asked quietly, glancing at the state of her room.

"Just cleaned our place up a bit," Jo said brightly. She picked up a screwdriver and began to remove several screws, placing them into her shirt pocket.

"There you go again, our place." Blair threw her purse down onto her bed. She sat down and removed her shoes, wincing at her bruised toes. She gently touched a few of her nails, wincing at the sting of pain. "This isn't _ours_."

"It is when I climb in through that window every night." Jo used the screwdriver to point over her shoulder at the window.

"I need to get a lock," Blair muttered.

Jo pulled her lips into a thin line. She placed the screwdriver onto the table before turning in her chair, facing Blair, who was fluffing up a pillow before laying back on her bed. She glanced up at the ceiling before letting out a slow and long sigh. "Blair, would you just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," she and Jo answered at the same time. Jo was used to that answer every time she wanted to get Blair's attention.

"Then why are you being-"

"What?" Blair shouted, sitting up. Her blond hair was teased a bit in the back from the pillow. Normally, she would make it a habit of fixing herself up, even if she were to go right back to laying down. "What am I being?"

Jo exhaled slowly through her nose. Before she could respond, a rapid knock came on the door. Jo looked at the door before turning her attention back to Blair who was already swinging her legs over the bed. "Nothing." She shrugged, moving out of the way.

Blair limped over to the door and pulled it open. Upon seeing Guy on the other side dressed in only a towel, and a tie hanging around his neck. She quickly fluffed up her hair and offered a bright smile.

"Hey Blair," he greeted, "I was wondering if you knew how to tie a tie?" he asked, toying with the loose tie around his neck. He bit the corner of his lip before raising an eyebrow. Blair let out a giggle before fluffing her hair once more.

"Well, I do have three step brothers," Blair said.

"I thought it was six," Jo called out.

"No, that was before my daddy's divorce."

"Which one?" she asked. Blair rolled her eyes before leaning over and tugging on the end of Jo's ponytail. She cried out in pain, but Blair ignored her and continued to focus on Guy.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Guy asked.

"No!" Blair shook her head.

"Yes!" Jo insisted.

Guy titled his head to the side as he glanced at Jo. "You know, I see you over here a lot."

"We're friends," Blair insisted.

"We are?" Jo asked.

"Kinda."

Sorta."

"It's complicated," Blair offered.

"It wouldn't be if you talked to me." Jo called out.

Guy blinked rapidly before tugging the tie from around his neck. "I'm just going to let myself out. Enjoy your lovers quarrel."

Blair let out a light whimpered before closing the door. She turned and leaned up against it. "Why did he say that?" she asked.

"It was a joke, Blair," Jo snorted.

"No, it wasn't. He knows!"

"Knows what?" Jo asked. "Nothing happened."

"Something did happen." Blair walked over to the desk and pried the screwdriver out of Jo's hand. Jo looked up at Blair's face and noticed a worried and scared look. It was quickly chased away by a look of annoyance. Jo wiped her stained hands on her jean covered legs before standing up. If this was the way she'd finally get Blair's attention, then so be it.

"We went out once, Blair," Jo said slowly. "That's it. I lost a bet."

"…Is that…" Blair bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything else. She sighed. "Fine."

"Fine?" Jo repeated. "What do you mean, fine?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"See, this is what we need to talk about." Jo couldn't help but begin to raise her voice. Blair crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. "I've been trying to get your attention for three days. Normally, I don't have to do much. I can just cough and you're annoyed."

"Fine."

"Stop saying fine, and just tell me what's bothering you." Blair "Blair, we should talk about this," Jo pressed.

"That's new; Jo Polniaczek wanting to talk things out," Blair commented. Jo inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and pressing her hands against her forehead, willing herself not to lash out like she desperately wanted to.

"I give up!" she cried. "You win! Keep being mad at me. I don't care anymore." Jo reclaimed her seat at the desk. She held out her hand for her screwdriver, glaring hard at the car part. She then then wiggled her fingers, waiting for Blair to return her tool.

"Did it not mean anything?" Blair whispered.

"What?" Jo asked gruffly.

"The kiss," she insisted. "The date…all of it?"

Jo reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, titling her head to the side as she looked at Blair in confusion. "You said you wanted to know what it was like to date me. I acted like how I did during a date." She shrugged. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Not anymore." Blair handed Jo her screwdriver before going back to sit on her bed. She leaned on her side and picked a book from the small stack on her nightstand. Plucking the bookmark from the pages she began to read its contents. Or at least try to.

The rapid beating of her heart seemed to fill the room, that she was surprised Jo didn't hear it. Her hands shook as she turned the page. Blair licked her lips and cleared her throat, hoping to calm her nerves. Instead, they were kicked into high gear a Jo joined her on the bed. She had taken up residence at the end, sitting cross legged. Jo was furiously wiping the stains off her hands with a clean cloth.

"…What are you talking about?" Jo asked.

Blair closed her book with a snap before sitting up. She discarded the bookmark onto the nightstand next to the other books. She couldn't focus on what she was reading so there was no point in marking her place. Blair carefully searched Jo's face for anger or annoyance but instead found softness and patience.

"College is a time…to learn about yourself," Blair said carefully. "To see how you'd do when you face the world." She paused. "To better understand relationships."

"Yeah, and?"

Blair rolled her eyes before reaching out and tapping Jo on her forehead. "Why, out of all things, would I ask you for a date when it comes to losing a bet?"

"Because you already have everything else." Jo snorted.

"Not true." Blair shook her head. "I must clean up after myself. I don't have hired help," she pointed out. Then she half-smiled." Except for you of course."

"Ha ha," Jo sneered, though a smile soon followed.

"Why would I make a bet with you about sports, when you know I'm terrible?"

Jo shrugged. "That's what we do. We always argue and make fun of each other. It's how we communicate." She threw the stained rag at Blair who quickly moved out of the way before it brushed against her cheek. She let out a squeak as it brushed against her bedspread. She checked it make sure a stain wasn't left behind. "It was the only way I knew to get your attention. I'm never this bad," Jo pointed out.

"So, you say." Blair continued to carefully inspect the bedding.

"Blair, what part of our friendship did you want to understand better?" Jo asked. Blair finally looked up at Jo once more, before lifting a shoulder.

"Who says I was talking about us?" she asked. Jo wanted to respond, instead she frowned in confusion. Blair continued to look back at her before shifting her gaze and toying with the stitching of her bedding, running her thumb nail over the ridges. Blair made a sound of surprise as Jo reached up and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her in close.

"What are you doing?" Blair whispered.

"What you want me to do," Jo said, her voice low and gravelly.

Then Jo kissed her.

Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my new twitter, [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN), for updates on all of my works!

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were originally posted on my fanfiction.net profile. "The Bet" was first posted in July 2013, and "The Date" was first posted in October 2014. "The Kiss" was posted September 2017. 
> 
> Pairings: JoxBalir


End file.
